movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Outwitting the Villains/Escape and Rescue
On the riverboat, Fievel, Fidget, and Olivia tiptoed towards the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings' room, with Fievel carrying a rope in his left hand. Then they heard Pete's voice, and they stopped to listen. "Welsher, swindler, chiseler...." "Shut up, Pete!" Hunter J cut him off and pointed her gun at him and the Gangreen Gang, who glared at the evil woman. The Dazzlings, now untied, were standing by Hunter J, who was grabbing Adagio by the wrist. "And don't move." she added. "Don't listen to her, Ace!" Adagio said in fear. "She's a demon, Snake!" Aria agreed. "Arturo, move before it's too late!" Starlight cried. "Billy, don't let her have that diamond!" said Sonata. "So don't listen to her as if she's your real mother!" Trixie begged The Gangreen Gang looked sympathetically at Pete before going back to glaring at Hunter J. "If either of you try to follow me, you'll get blasted!" she snarled. The Gangreen Gang angrily marched toward Hunter J. "You give us our girlfriends!" Ace snapped. "You'ssss promissssed!" added Snake. "You're not even their real madre!" shouted Arturo. "Yeah," added Billy, as Grubber angrily blew a raspberry in agreement. "You're a monster!" "Your girlfriends go with me, dear boys," said Hunter J, as Fievel lassoed the rope and snagged the pipe's wheel. "I've become quite attached to them!" Suddenly, Fievel, Fidget, and Olivia, pulled on the rope. But just as Hunter J was just about to step out the door, she tripped over the rope, released Adagio, and she pulled the trigger, screaming. Then the gun shot at the ceiling, and the Devil's Eye shot out of Hunter J's hands and onto the deck. "My diamond!" gasped Hunter J, "My diamond!" Pete saw that and ran to grab the diamond, but she grabbed his leg, and he fell on the deck, the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings left the villains, with Ace grabbing the diamond and hiding it in his vest. "Hurry!" cried Ace. "Let'ssssss get out of here!" cried Snake. Pete was still running for the diamond, but Hunter J grabbed him by the ears and took her turn to run after the diamond. Pete grabbed her by the legs, making her collapse on the deck and shoot from her gun. "Charge!" cried the Kongs, as they attacked the evil woman and Tiger and Miss Kitty rushed over to their three comrades. Candy was whacking her several times with her rolling pin. Bluster was bashing her with his club. Diddy was pulling her hair, and Dixie was biting her. Finally, DK finished her off by stabbing her in the keister with his pitchfork, making her scream bloody murder. Having had it with the Kongs, she tried shooting at them. Fortunately, the Kongs escaped and turned around, only to see the Komodo Brothers ready to attack them with their swords. "Going somewhere?" Joe asked sneeringly. "I don't think so, apes!" Moe said in agreement. Meanwhile, in the elevator, Funky was using his fishing pole to lower the rodent rescuers. Miss Kitty sprayed her perfume in the Komodo Brothers' direction while Tiger whistled for them. They caught the scent and turned to see the rescuers waving at them as Tiger and Miss Kitty got out of the elevator. "Get them!" Moe snapped. "Right! Payback time!" Joe agreed. When the Komodo Brothers were ready to capture the rodent rescuers, Fievel ordered Funky, "Now!" Funky just nodded. And, just as the Komodo Brothers were about to attack, Fievel shouted, "NOW! NOW!!" Funky obeyed and raised him, Fidget, and Olivia out of the elevator. But that didn't stop the Komodo Brothers from being trapped like a cage, dizzying them from them impacting into the elevator. On Hunter J's boat, the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings attempted to start Hunter J's swamp mobile, but it was no use. When they saw Hunter J coming towards them with her gun and shooting at the kids, Fidget shouted, "Look out!" Luckily, the bullet hit the glass, shattering it to pieces. The ten teens looked up at her in fright. Candy saw what was the matter, and, with a determined look on her face, jumped on Hunter J's head and gave her one last whack on the head. Then she ran to join the mice, bat, cats, and ten orphans on the swamp mobile. Just as she was about to shoot at her swamp mobile, Diddy used a firecracker to plug up the gun, causing it to explode right in Hunter J's face. "Oh, please start." said Ace. "How can we leavessssss if thissssss sssssswamp mobile doessssssn't have gassssss?" asked Snake. "Can we use coffee, Ace?" asked Arturo. "I don't know," Ace said. "I don't think coffee will start the engine." "Nor will Grubber's raspberries." said Billy, as Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement. Meanwhile, Fievel, Fidget, and Bluster were down in the engine, trying the make the swamp mobile go. "Advance the spark!" called Fievel. But Grubber accidentally honked the horn, disorienting and annoying Fievel. "Not the horn, the spark lever!" Fidget handed Bluster one of the spark plugs, saying, "Here, Bluster, hold this." "It's that doohickey on the steering wheel." said Tiger. Miss Kitty pulled the lever to the left, electrocuting Bluster. At the riverboat, Funky and Dixie lit the firecrackers with matches, and they exploded, emitting fireworks. Then they left to join up with the others on Hunter J's swamp mobile. Hunter J was furious. "You! You! And your infernal fireworks," she shouted, as she and Pete dodged some of the fireworks. "You--Aaahhh! You--Aaahhh! Oh, you--Aaaahhhh! Head! Oh!" The Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings were still having trouble starting the swamp mobile. "We're not getting any gas." said Tiger. "Are you sure about that?" asked Adagio. "And I thought gas always worked." Aria said, shrugging her shoulders. "I know," Starlight suggested. "How about DK's banana juice?" "That would really pack a punch!" Sonata said in determination. "My sentiments exactly." Trixie said with a smile on her face. "Fill 'er up, DK, Hurry," said Candy, as DK filled up the gas tank with his banana juice. "All of it!" She pushed the jug down, causing all the banana juice to spill out and making soot explode onto Tiger's face. In no time at all, the swamp mobile accelerated. When Hunter J got out of the river boat, she saw that the ten orphans have escaped yet again! She grabbed onto the rope, but Dixie bit her hand, causing her to scream in pain, let go of the rope, and fall backwards into the sea. But she grabbed onto the end of the rope and acted like she was water skiing, only to sink back into the ocean. But she resurfaced and started running on the water before bouncing on its surface five times. Meanwhile, the fireworks were still flying out from the riverboat. The fourth floor exploded, and the cage broke, freeing the Komodo Brothers. Before heading towards the ocean, they held onto each other and gasped in fear. "Mommy!" Joe and Moe cried in fear. But they landed right in the water in front of the riverboat. After the Komodo Brothers resurfaced, they gasped in shock when they saw the swamp mobile coming and ducked beneath the sea. But Hunter J was using them as water skis and flinging the rope on their snouts. "Ouch, ouch!" Joe and Moe exclaimed in pain from the whipping. Suddenly, the rescuers saw the riverboat was in disrepair with the exploding fireworks. "Look out!" cried Miss Kitty. "The riverboat!" added Olivia. Then the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings swerved the swamp mobile in the other direction, snapping off the rope. Hunter J and the Komodo Brothers gasped in horror when they saw they were all heading for the riverboat. Hollering, the evil woman jumped off the two mutant lizards and grabbed hold of an old pipe. Pete, with his clothes torn and leaving him in his underwear, was rowing to catch up with the swamp mobile. When he saw the sight of Hunter J on the pipe, he laughed at this. "We did it! We did it, everyone!" Fievel cheered. "We outwitted those meanies!" added Tiger. "We sure showed them!" Fidget agreed. "Hooray!" Olivia smiled, as she hugged Fievel. "Oh, Tiger! Tiger, you're wonderful!" Miss Kitty chuckled, hugging Tiger. The Gangreen Gang, the Dazzlings, and the Kongs cheered and waved goodbye to the bad guys. "We did it! We got her! We sure showed that Hunter J!" As the swamp mobile zoomed away, Hunter J was now in despair. "There goes my diamond!" she exclaimed, stretching her hand out for the Devil's Eye. But it was no use. The Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings were long gone with that diamond. "You whipped us!" Joe said angrily. "Payback time!" Moe agreed in anger. Then the Komodo Brothers were ready to eat the evil woman, but she climbed up to escape their powerful teeth and jaws. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Rescuers Parodies